Electronic devices, such as a portable terminal, a mobile terminal, and a smart phone, generally provide functions, such as a phone call function, a voice recording function, and a video recording function. In order to support the functions, such as the phone call function, the voice recording function, and the video recording function, the electronic devices necessarily include a microphone for converting sound into electrical signals.
In the electronic devices, at least one microphone is used for the phone call function and the video recording function.
In the past, regardless of a situation in which a user records her or his own voice, records a content of a dialog with a counterpart, and/or records only voice from a communication partner, voice signals and ambient noise are received through dedicated microphones and voice recording is performed after the ambient noise is eliminated.
In order words, voice recording modes suitable for various environments are not provided when voice recording is performed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.